The Crown of Aledir
The royal family and their chosen representatives around the nation make up The Crown, one of the three governing bodies of Aledir. The reigning Monarch is responsible for maintaining Aledir’s military and the collection of taxes for both the military and the Senate’s budget. Federal Level The Crown is represented at its highest level by the Monarch. The Monarch is the head of the Royal Family, which is said to have been in power since the First Throne War and whose ancestors were specifically chosen to rule over Aledir by Auldin himself. The duties of the Monarch are to protect the citizens of Aledir. This comes in two forms: military, and tax collection. The Crown collects the taxes from all citizens across Aledir on an annual basis, then takes a portion of it to spend on maintaining the military. The rest is then given to the Senate for their budget. The current Monarch of Aledir is King Gaelin II. He has had a long reign as King, overseeing the kingdom for decades before the Third Throne War began. However, the King is in his last years of his life, and hasn’t made a public appearance since the announcement of the draft. Provincial Level The Monarch places a representative to each province within Aledir. This representative is called a Duke, Duchess, or Dukane (male, female, and neutral, respectively). They represent the Crown within a province and their responsibilities are the same. They also set their own tax codes provincially, though these are often placed on businesses rather than citizens (the Monarch has that covered already). The Duke, Duchess, or Dukane were selected from the siblings of the Monarch, but these days each province has their own Royal Family, with the eldest child of the current Duke, Duchess, or Dukane being the next in line to replace the current ruler of the Province when they die. However, the Monarch can select anyone they want to rule the province after the current one dies. Each province is divided into different Counties. Each county has a Count, Countess, or Countane (male, female, and neutral, respectively) ruling over it, chosen by the Duke/Duchess/Dukane. While they don’t have their own tax codes, they are often the first to collect taxes for the province and nation within their borders. Baronies Counties within a province are grouped into a handful of Baronies, each led by a Baron, Baroness, or Baronane (male, female, and neutral, respectively). These Baronies exist solely for military operations across the provinces, with its leader making decisions on troop deployment, with the Baron/Baroness/Baronane being the go-between for The Crown and The Army in that area. Municipal Level Each town often has at least one Magistrate, depending on the population within a municipality, who are chosen by their County’s Crown representative. They are responsible for the maintaining of tax records and act as the prosecution in criminal trials. Military Organizations The Regular Army The Crown is in charge of the bulk of Aledir’s military forces. You don`t often see them in force these days, except for military parades, or former soldiers down on their luck after the war. However, there are many bases for them across Aledir, with at least one major barracks in every provincial capital, as well as the national capital. These forces are primarily armed with rifles and swords. The Royal Guard The Royal Guard are the elite forces of Aledir, and are pledged to guard the Crown and its interests. While many never see more than a few soldiers at a time outside of parades, squads of Crown Knights are common during tax collections, often guarding magistrates responsible for tax collection. Crown Knights are a sight to behold. They have state of the art equipment, support, elite training, and do not mess around. If you even pretend to attack a Crown Knight, they have full rights to kill on sight. Many fear squads of Crown Knights, but also respect them. Other Organizations The Arcanum The official mage’s guild of Aledir, The Arcanum are responsible for the training of new mages, the maintianing of The Aether within Aledir, and magical research. Every Court often has one mage to advise their Crown representative to advise them on magical affairs. Unlike many other organizations within Aledir, Humans are rare within the Acranum due to magical affinity being rare in Humans.